<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a love so thorny by seungseung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190213">a love so thorny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungseung/pseuds/seungseung'>seungseung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hyunjin and Chan own a coffeeshop, Hyunjin/Chan/Seungmin live together, Jisung is only mentioned :(, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Soft Seo Changbin, The rest aren't in it sorry :(((, not edited, this is my first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungseung/pseuds/seungseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From his novels, Seungmin knows what he’s feeling is attraction; but Changbin? Not only was Changbin a strange guy, but he was the furthest away from boyfriend material. Seungmin always thought his future partner would come and sweep him off his feet. Changbin, if anything, made him trip and fall straight onto his face.</p><p>or where Seungmin is a hopeless romantic and Changbin shows him that love is more than the cliche through flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a love so thorny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! it's seungseung here :)) i've never written a fic before and i actually wrote this for my creative writing class. if you see any 'she', 'her', or anything along those lines it's because i originally had the two main characters are females so please let me know if i missed any! anyways if this does well i'm sure to write more. #seungbin enthusiasts rise </p><p>pls leave kudos and comments so i know how to improve my writing </p><p>thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With a cry of anger the hero shoved his sword straight through the heart of his enemy. His anger blinded him, his glare was as dark as the blood pooling around his lover. He fell to his knees beside his, softly cradling his head in his hands immediately painting his hands red. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry,” he choked, “I swore to protect you but I got too greedy. I’ve spilled the blood of the one most desired but it seems as if it came with a deadly consequence. Please, forgive me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The damsel’s red stained lips lifted up into a small smile, her hand slowly came up to cup his cheek, “This is nothing to forgive. It was due to my own ignorance that we fell into his trap to begin with, so please my love, never look to the sky in despair as you did what was needed to save us all.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How am I supposed to save my world when she’s dying in front of me?” The hero shook his head, “This is no world worth living in without you in it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe my time is up, but fret not, I promise to forever be with you inside your heart.” her breathing started to slow, the muscles in her body getting heavier with every passing second. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite the loud sobs from the hero, the silence from below him was deafening. His tears dripped from his eyes to the motionless body below him. From behind his closed eyes this was a burst of light, and he quickly gasped when he found the light was emitting from the damsel below him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A flash of gold, a sharp gasp, and there was a heart beating once again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was her, she was ali-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin I’m not calling you again! Come down now!” the shrill voice of his roommate Hyunjin startled Seungmin from the novel he was reading. He was supposed to go down to the coffee shop to help with morning rush, but the romance novel thrown beside him was keeping him hostage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin threw himself onto his bed, the book forgotten on the floor. Posters of different rom-coms and small cut-out hearts were placed on any open space. His walls were painted pink, which nicely accentuated the red and white colors of his furniture. </span>
</p><p><span>Seungmin sat up and swung his feet off the bed and in the process knocked over a stack of books next to the bed. Sighing, he knelt down to pick up the book, but one in particular caught his attention. The cover of the book, </span><em><span>The Love Arrow</span></em><span>,</span> <span>stared mockingly back at him. </span></p><p>
  <span>Romance novels were, to put it simply, the bane of Seungmin’s existence. Anything and everything love related was his specialty, from the history of Cupid to simple cards, anyone needing help in the romance department knew he was the answer. He had spent countless hours in middle school carefully crafting the perfect notes to send to their crushes and make their dream love story come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, despite this, Seungmin still hadn’t found his one true love. He would be lying if he said he never got jealous of the many couples he’s put together. After focusing on other people for so long, Seungmin left no time for himself to find the perfect boyfriend. Yet he knew, the perfect man could walk through his bedroom door any minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That man apparently came in the form of Hyunjin’s boyfriend, Chan, who suddenly stood above him disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you heard Hyunjin call for you,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Chan was an intimidating man, the glare he’s wearing along with his puffed chest would send anyone running towards the hills. Everyone except his family, who knew regardless of the overly large build, he was a softie at heart who made mini cupcakes for their shop. This is exactly the reason why Seungmin chose to ignore him, “Keep that up and you’ll be helping with lunch rush too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I help? It’s not like I’m getting paid for anything I do,” Seungmin didn’t have to see Chan’s face to know he was upset. Seungmin placed </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Love Arrow </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his desk by the window, before turning to Chan who was, as predicted, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get paid with a roof over your head, food on the table, and a good roommate,” he said. Knowing he had no choice, Seungmin followed behind Chan as they walked downstairs to the shop. He muttered under his breath towards Chan’s back, adding fuel to the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take out the trash before you him; it would make your life easier,” Seungmin screwed his nose up in disgust, the main dumpster was two shops away, behind the butcher's shop which meant the smell of rotting meat would be waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t want to do it,” Seungmin says. Chan smiled evilly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it out now,” he said and Seungmin knew better than to fight with him. Grabbing the bags he heaved open the door but Chan’s voice made him turn back around, “Try not to stick around for too long, the smell will stick to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing under his breath, Seungmin took the bags to the dumpster. His eyes stung in the bright light of day and the skin on his arms crackled under the scorching sun. The sun had never been so hot, and made Seungmin’s desire to lay back in bed tenfold. Quickly disposing of the trash, he raced back to the shop before he could breathe in any putrid smells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin quickly stopped when he noticed something sitting on the doorstep. It was a branch of a bush,  or well a crushed branch. It’s vibrant purple flowers formed a cluster and fell when he picked it up, creating a beautiful shower of petals. He found himself smiling while looking at them, unfortunately, it was a flower he had never seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a closer look, Seungmin was surprised to see a note nestled inside the flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Seungmin,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t really know what to say. Well I mean, I know exactly what to say but it’s harder than I thought. You see, I would’ve done this in person but I think I would’ve made a bigger fool out of myself that I’m doing right now. So I guess I’ll just say it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I like you. A lot. And I don’t mean in like a small crush, I mean as in a large, overwhelming, “I have no idea what to do because I can’t stop thinking about you” sort of crush. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you won’t believe me but I swear I’m not a stalker. We’ve had classes together since Elementary school but I never had the courage to do anything until now. If you’ll give me a chance, I can be the one you’re looking for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll be leaving a flower everyday for three days, then I’ll be giving myself no choice but to finally confess in person. All these flowers have meanings, and each will reveal more about how I feel about you. Thanks for being the prettiest flower in the bunch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin could feel his face burn bright red. Have his prayers finally been answered? Is this the start of his perfect summer romance? Scenarios of his secret admirer ran through his head, and he could already picture him standing proudly, a sheepish look on his face as he confessed. His heart jumped at the thought of potentially getting in a relationship and in two weeks nonetheless.   As thoughts continued to run through Seungmin’s head, he heard Hyunjin tell him to come inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh he held one flower in his hand, the petals were soft to the touch and continued to fall with every step he took. He had to admit, they were pretty flowers and Seungmin briefly considered putting them in a vase in his room. The soft color soothed him, instantly calming the frustration built up from earlier with his friends. He slipped the note in his pocket, before deciding to go inside to show his best friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin found him at the bar, preparing a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help so hurry up and put on your apron,” Hyunjin said, still focused on the espresso machine. Finally, he looked up at Seungmin before glancing at the branch in his hands, “What is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It was outside on the steps.,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin picked up the flowers from his hand, gesturing for Seungmin to take over making the drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Jisung get a delivery this morning, it probably came from those,” he rustled in a cabinet and returned with a glass in hand, “I’ll put these in a vase for you. It would be a shame if they died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin thanked Hyunjin and quickly put the finishing touches on the order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an order ready for Changbin!” Seungmin scanned the cafe, looking for the customer. He suddenly heard a loud bang, and quickly found the source of the noise. A boy sitting in a secluded corner sat rubbing his knee in pain, and when he caught Seungmin’s eyes he smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin frowned, recognizing the boy’s face but not being able to place who he had seen before.  The boy in question was clearly embarrassed, as Seungmin could see his burning face from all the way across the shop. It wasn’t until the boy got up and walked closer could Seungmin finally remember the mysterious boy’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin worked at the florist shop across the street. Changbin’s friend, Jisung, was the kind owner who often stopped by to donate any left-over bouquets to the cafe for decoration. Changbin and Seungmin had never really talked before, in fact, Seungmin knew nothing more about him than that. But with the flower sitting prettily in the vase not too far away, Seungmin knew he had to ask Changbin about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Changbin said quickly, turning on his heels to walk away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Seungmin grabbed Changbin’s elbow. Seungmin didn’t know it was possible for Changbin to turn more red than he already was at that moment. When Seungmin was sure Changbin was going to stay, he moved to the counter whose vase was sitting. Picking it up, Seungmin set it in front of him, whose expression turned unreadable. “I got these flowers this morning but I don’t know the name of them. Do you know what they are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. It looked like he was debating something in his head. Finally he just said, “Yeah I know them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay……” Seungmin didn’t know where to go with that answer, he gestured for Changbin to continue but he continued to stay silent. “So what are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple lilacs,” Changbin said softly touching the petals with his fingers. He had a small smile on his face, looking at them with a certain fondness in his eyes. “Where did you find them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside, on the steps. They actually came with this note,” Seungmin took the note from his pocket and slid it over the counter to Changbin. his face remained unmoving and Seungmin couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “He mentioned in the note that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He? You sure jumped to that conclusion fast,” This was the most emotion Changbin had revealed yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I don’t know for sure but who else could it be?” Seungmin said. his tone was clipped and he couldn’t help but feel a little bit defensive. His novels had taught him that the main love interest is one of three people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>1- The Bad Boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bad Boy was the charming yet misunderstood hiso who gets saved by the heroine, and in turn, saves the heroine from their enemy. They always meet under bad circumstances, like afternoon detention or accidently seeing a drug deal that was meant to be under wraps. He immediately has an unusual interest towards the heroine and while getting to know her, falls in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>2- Boy Next Door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Boy Next Door is Mr. Perfect. Amazing grades, cookie-cutter house, and loving family. However, only the heroine knows that he is struggling to uphold his expectations. The heroine swoops in and teaches him that being himself, without listening to the judgement of others will eventually lead to his happiness. Together they balance each other out and fall in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3- The Bestfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one is Seungmin’s personal favorite. The hero has been painfully watching his best friend fall in love with multiple guys. Just when he thinks of giving up, he watches the heroine go through a particularly bad break up and convinces him why they should be together. While he seems reluctant, he agrees and he teaches him what it’s like to be treated like they deserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin knew all the typical troupes, so Changbin assuming his secret admirer wasn’t the knight he’s expecting made Seungmin quickly annoyed. </span>
</p><p><span>“Look I’m just saying keep your mind open, all those novels you collect don’t show all the stories,” Changbin said. Anothis flash of annoyance passed over Seungmin. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“And what suddenly makes you the expert?” Seungmin asked, with his hands on his hips.</span></p><p>
  <span>“What makes you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made Seungmin sputter in disbelief. What makes him? Everything! He was the self-proclaimed love expert, he’s read every book on any possible scenario, he has spent many late nights concocting a perfect date night and all that time isn’t going to be wasted on someone who doesn’t know romance if it hits them in the face. If anything, he should be asking Changbin who he thinks is trying to remove Seungmin from his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-excuse me? I’ll have you know that I’m very knowledgeable in all things love,” Seungmin said. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand anyways, with an attitude like that it wouldn’t be surprising to know you’re single.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had my fair share, thank you very much,” Changbin was suddenly the one who was offended. “If you can show me one way that those stupid books shown true love then I’ll never doubt you again. But if not then you’ll have to stop calling yourself the “love expert” and give whoever wrote that note a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s eyes took on a challenging look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you just started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day the two boys were sitting in Seungmin’s room, looking through his collection of novels to find the one that shows a true romance. However, this proved to be much more difficult than he thought due to Changbin’s insistence on finding something wrong in each story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you 100 reasons on why this guy is the biggest jerk on the planet,” Changbin said, putting yet another book down in the “I hate this” pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin huffed, moving his hair from his eyes. If he can’t find something quick, then he’ll have to give up his title and give his secret admirer a chance. He had no problem with the latter, but imagining someone and then meeting them face-to-face can be life changing in many ways. If Changbin kept this up, Seungmin will be looking into the eyes of his potential boyfriend very, very soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare insult that one! It’s one of my favorites,” Seungmin snatched the book from the pile and moved it protectively next to his. They had made a significant dent in Seungmin’s collection, yet none of them had made it into Changbin’s approved pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looked towards his window. The vase sat on the ledge and two flowers adorned it. This morning Seungmin had walked outside and saw blue flowers waiting with another note. Thankfully, they weren’t crushed this time and the forget me nots now sat beautifully next to the lilacs. They had been working since the morning and the afternoon sun bounced off the petals at just the right angle, giving them a golden glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second note laying in Seungmin’s pocket was itching to be read again. He had already read it three times, once when he first got it, another when he got in the comfort of his room, and the last when Changbin arrived and asked about it. Seungmin tried to busy himself with the task at hand (albeit annoying) yet, his mind kept straying towards the paper in his pocket. Giving into the urge, Seungmin pulled the note from his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Seungmin,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s day two and tomorrow is the day! I don’t know about you but I’m scared of what’s going to happen. I can only hope I’m everything you’ve watched and waited for. I may not be the handsome jock or the charming prince, but I can guarantee laughter and your happiness. I may not be the richest person in the world, but I can give you everything you’ve been wanting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can just hope that you’ll give me a chance. Thanks for being the prettiest flower in the bunch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at the note again?” Changbin’s head appeared over Seungmin’s shoulder, making Seungmin flinch in surprise. He hadn’t expected Changbin to be this close, but he was warm and Chan's need to have the temperature always freezing warded off any urge to tell Changbin to back off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m nervous,” Seungmin met Changbin’s eyes. Up close, Seungmin could see all of Changbin’s features perfectly. According to his books, Changbin would be the definition of slightly above average. Brown eyes, black hair, strong build and stature, but Seungmin couldn’t imagine his any other way. Seungmin looks at Changbin and doesn’t see anything extraordinary, but it’s just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that creates an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesterday the two boys knew next to nothing about each other, but they’ve talked non-stop since and it feels like they’ve been best friends for ten years. Seungmin has learned that Changbin likes taking care of flowers, reading cheesy motivational signs, and putting together surprise birthday parties. His interests were weird and unusual but Seungmin enjoyed them and even though Changbin is unlike any character he’s seen before, Seungmin isn’t put off by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really should all things considered, as Changbin is unpredictable and there isn’t one scenario he’s read that Changbin fits into. Seungmin is drawn to him, and he doesn’t know why. Other than the note, Seungmin has been stewing over the reason endlessly. Even after all morning, the only thing he can chalk it up to is Changbin’s personality. That has to be the reason...right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his novels, Seungmin knows what he’s feeling is attraction; but Changbin? Not only was Changbin a strange guy, but he was the furthest away from boyfriend material. Seungmin always thought his future partner would come and sweep him off his feet. Changbin, if anything, made him trip and fall straight onto his face. He didn’t know what to think and looking into Changbin’s painfully ordinary brown eyes, filled with fondness made the mess of questions in his head turn into a tornado. Changbin’s eyes crinkled with concern and Seungmin realized that Changbin was waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I wasn’t listening. What did you say?” Seungmin turned his head back to the pile in front of him before he did something he’ll regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow thanks, nice to know that I’m keeping your interest so well.” Changbin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that,” Seungmin quickly saved, the thought of Changbin pulling away not sitting right with him. “I was just thinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your admirer? That’s what I asked about when you decided to zone out,” Changbin placed his chin softly on Seungmin’s shoulder. The movement was so domestic and natural, it made Seungmin’s heart clench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m just thinking about what the hell they’ll look like,” Seungmin lied. He couldn’t exactly come out and say that he was thinking about Changbin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t anything more than just a simple attraction, it’s not weird to think you’re pretty. It would be weird to think about this stuff like going on dates or holding hands or even kissing- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Changbin once again disrupted the thoughts Seungmin had. It took a couple of seconds for Seungmin to register what Changbin had said and when he opened his mouth to question it, Changbin continued, “you’ll have the wrong expectation of them and it’ll be disappointing when your admirer isn’t they aren’t what you think. Take what is offered without all the buildup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin didn’t know what to say. Deep down he knew Changbin was right, his expectations have always been placed high but he knew how these worked out. He had seen it in all the couples he’s placed together in school, everything worked out exactly like he imagined. But why did this time seem so different? Seungmin’s mouth couldn’t form coherent words, so he nodded instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighed and an awkward silence settled over them. In all honesty, it was probably more of Seungmin’s fault because of all the tension he created in his mind but he didn’t try to remedy the situation. Changbin cleared his throat before standing up and walking to his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go help Jisung with the shop,” Changbin said. He was standing at the door, fidgeting with the strap of his bag. He was holding a book in his hands, which surprised Seungmin. “I wanted to give this to you before I go. It’s a book with all the flowers and their meanings, I would wait until tomorrow though to actually read it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow? Why not now?” Seungmin took the book from Changbin’s outstretched hand, their fingers brushing briefly enough to send a strange sensation down Seungmin’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me,” Changbin smiled knowingly before walking out the door. Seungmin sat on the floor stunned, he shook himself from his shock and chased after Changbin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Changbin! Do you know something I don’t?” Changbin was gone and Seungmin was left on the doorstep of the shop and the tornado turned into a tsunami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night was spent in the shop helping Hyunjin; who Seungmin supposedly picked up on his odd mood and decided to leave him be. Thankfully, after closing for the night, Seungmin was able to head back up to his room. Brown eyes and flower petals plagued his mind and the book lying on his bed did nothing to rest these thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin said to wait until tomorrow to open the book, but why? Does he know who the admirer is? Has he known this whole time, has he just been getting closer to Seungmin to figure out his feelings towards them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin felt conflicted. For once, his novels never prepared him for the stomach-churning feeling of waiting for confession to happen. He had never seen a character ever feel as doubtful of themselves as what he was right now. The hero has always been forward about his feelings, not once letting the heroine doubt his love for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Seungmin? How could he be sure about the true intentions of his admirer? Suddenly every couple he’s created popped into his mind, wondering if any of them are seeking revenge and decided to play a prank on him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand brushed over the cover of the book. Changbin’s voice rang in his head like a broken record. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just trust me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin didn’t know if he could really trust him, he'd only known him for 48 hours! If anything, his mysteriousness should give Seungmin more reason to not trust him and open the book now. His hands were ready, placed on the book ready to flip it open at any moment; but for some unknown reason he just couldn’t. Seungmin’s hands stayed perfectly still on the cover, so close to the answers but too far to get them anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...okay, I can do this,” Seungmin was talking to himself, trying anything to justify why he should open this book right now. He glanced at the alarm clock and was surprised to see 11:45 staring back at him. Seungmin didn’t realize he had spent so long thinking about everything that’s happened. “I can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally crawling into bed, Seungmin drifted off to the sight of pale blue and purple flowers illuminated by the moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;*&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awoke with three sharp knocks on his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin are you up? I’m about to leave for the day and I need you to help Chan down in the shop,” Hyunjin said. Seungmin tried not to groan out loud but confirmed that he was awake, listening to the sound of his roommates footsteps leaving down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered it was the last day. Jumping out of bed he stumbled over his legs to get to Changbin’s book. He opened it to find three different sticky notes sticking out of the pages. On the corner of the notes, this was a small heart with the letter ‘S’ inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping to the first note, Seungmin read what was written inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Purple Lilacs </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Named after the nymph Syringa, the purple lilacs are often meant to express love at first sight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped to another. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget Me Nots</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are many tales on how these flowers got their names, but they all mean the same thing. Forget me nots are used to display remembrance or everlasting love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally turned to the last page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, while he had thought through many possibilities, this is one that he had never imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red Rose</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roses are some of the most popular flowers around and come in various colors to express different meanings. Red however, means true love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looked at the rose petal tucked safely inside the page; beside it, his last note. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Seungmin,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that by now you’ve figured out who I am. I know that this will probably come as a shock to you, but I knew that if I just let you slip away, I would regret it forever. I know I said I’ll confess to you in person and I intend to withhold that statement, so please, when you’re ready I’ll be waiting. Thanks for being the prettiest flower in the bunch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin couldn’t wrap his head around it. Changbin was the last person he had ever expected to be his admirer. he liked Changbin yes, but when he thought about them together in a romantic relationship he just couldn’t see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's been waiting for the perfect boyfriend to come along for years now and the first confession he gets is from a guy he’s met two days ago. The novels he’s read have never taught him what to do in this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his books have prepared him for one situation and Seungmin placed a hand on his racing heart before walking out to meet Changbin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Seungmin thought Changbin looked gorgeous in the golden glow of the afternoon sun, nothing could prepare him for the orange and pink shadows of early morning on his skin. Changbin leaned against the wall of the shop, three red roses clutched in his hands as a sheepish look spread across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin was reminded of this when he saw him in the coffee shop a couple of days back. Changbin had the same look of embarrassment that only he could make endearing. The two boys quickly closed the distance between them and awkwardly stood face-to-face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t really know what to say right now so I guess I’ll just start from the beginning. When Jisung just opened the shop, business was no where close to what it is now and we were really struggling. I enjoyed acting out in class and one day you got sick of me and told me to shut up,” Changbin quietly laughed, his eyes trained on his shoes. “I got really mad at you because no one had ever bothered to say anything to me before but then I realized how stupid I was being. Instead of trying to act like someone I never wanted to be, I decided that I wanted to try and carry myself in the same way you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words couldn’t come to Seungmin’s mouth even if he tried. Now that Changbin had mentioned it, Seungmin remembers that day clearly; and if that was when Changbin started liking it then he’s been harboring this crush for over two years now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found myself admiring you for years and it wasn’t until we got to university that I realized that this was more than an admiration,” Changbin turned red and started to shuffle nervously. “I’m not expecting you to say that you feel the same way or anything. I know that I never really tried to get to know you well but I was hoping that we could just give this a try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked so hopeful. This was the first time he had looked Seungmin in the eyes since he confessed. Seungmin fell in love with his eyes and he never wanted to see the look of admiration leave his face. Changbin’s smile could cure sicknesses and make any rainy day bright, which is why it was so painful for his to say, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changbin… I’m sorry.,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s smile dropped slightly and the light in his eyes dimmed. He knew what was coming and it made Seungmin’s heart twist painfully. “I like you, I really do but I really can’t imagine us as anything more than friends. I’ve been dreaming about being confessed to like this for years but I never would’ve thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it would end up being someone like me. I know, and I think I’ve always known that;, but I would hate myself to leave without trying.” he chuckled humorlessly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the knight you were expecting and I really do wish that you find your dream person soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing about this felt right. Changbin’s tone of defeat crushed Seungmin. he wanted to scream and yell, he wanted to tell Changbin that he had nothing to apologize for and that he was perfect just the way he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Changbin handed Seungmin the flowers. “I made them for you. You don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to, but maybe it could be used in the cafe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gently took the flowers. This time their hands didn’t brush, yet he still got the same buzzing feeling of being so close to Changbin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you around,” Changbin said with a small smile, he waited for any last words from Seungmin and when he didn’t get any he turned and walked away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin did nothing but stare at his retreating back, the damage has already been done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by in a blur and by the time Seungmin helped Chan for the day and cleaned the store for closing, he had yet to forget about Changbin and the beautiful rose petal left in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” Chan asked. Seungmin rolled his eyes at his brash tone and continued to push around rice on his plate. “If you don’t want to talk that’s fine, but what’s our rule?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let the sun rise on a bad mood,” Seungmin muttered. From a young age, his friends had always used that phrase when he was upset. They respected his decision to not always speak about it, but on the condition that he would still somehow let go of all the bottled up stress inside. Seungmin found that writing everything down in a journal helped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me and Hyunjin are always here to talk alright?” Chan put his hand on his shoulder and the floodgates opened. He didn’t know why he was crying, but once the first drop fell he was helpless to stop the rest. Shocked, Chan quickly wrapped him in a hug, patting his back reassuringly as Seungmin released everything built up inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is just so confusing right now,” he sobbed. Chan didn’t say anything, probably not knowing what to say, but still letting his vent freely. “I thought I knew what I wanted but it’s nothing like I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how I met Hyunjin?” he asked. The question confused Seungmin, as he hiccuped that he hadn’t. “It was at a coffee shop; we had been talking over the phone for a while before we decided to meet in person. He told me the night before, when he saw me for the first time, he was going to kiss me. Well, he walked in and ended up kissing a complete stranger that he thought was actually me. Now I thought he would’ve had more sense than to kiss the first person he saw, so I got really upset and ended up walking straight out of the shop without looking back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused and a small smile smoothed his features, “We ended up not talking to each other for months, but it was because I didn’t give him a chance to explain. We talked and I realized how stupid it was to get upset over something like that. It’s become something we laugh about now, but if I didn’t let him give his side of the story I would’ve lost the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin was shocked. He had never known this about his best friends. They were the only couple he knew that didn’t need his magic working on. Yet after hearing that story, he saw how foolish it was to believe they needed his help anyways. They’ve been together almost six years now and yet neither one had to historically sweep in and save the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about Changbin, who might not be the shining knight on a stormy day, but instead the sun to dry up the rain. Changbin, who has made Seungmin daydream more in three days than all his years of living. Changbin, who gave up the moment Seungmin turned away. Changbin, who might turn out to be his happily ever after in the most unexpected way. Changbin, the boy he owes an apology to and hopefully a date as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stayed up and talked to him until the early hours of the morning and he fell asleep with thoughts of the most beautiful brown eyes in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up the next morning, Seungmin knew what he had to do. Sitting down at his desk with paper and pen in hand he began to write. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Changbin,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We made a deal that we both have seemed to forget about. You said that if you could find one book from my collection that showed what true love is you’ll never doubt me again. If you couldn’t then I’ll have to stop calling myself a “love expert” and the person who was writing the notes a chance. Well you didn’t find a book. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should’ve stopped calling myself an expert at love a long time ago. I was so blinded by my expectations of the world, I didn’t see everything I had in front of me. The reality of the situation is that I spent so long dreaming on my prince that I never allowed room for others to even cross my mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was until I met you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>I’ve never once met someone who makes me feel the way you do. Ever since that day in the shop, I have yet to get you out of my mind. You’re so painfully unapologetic for being different and even though you said you admired how I acted, I’ve been thinking the same thing. </span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em> <em><span>I can’t deny my heart and say that I don’t want to try to see where this goes. I won’t lie and say this won’t be a process and I’ll still struggle to look past my expectations of the perfect romance, but if it’s with you then I think I’ll be okay. </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So if you’ll still have me I would like to ask you on a date.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for being the water that allowed my flower to grow,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungmin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone were to tell Seungmin he would be sitting with Changbin a couple of months later, having one of the best and worst dates of his life, he wouldn’t believe them. But then he meets Changbin’s brown eyes and the pink lewisia tucked delicately behind his ear and suddenly he doesn’t care if he’s soaking wet in the middle of a flower patch with tons of thorns stuck to his clothes. Changbin’s apologies fall onto deaf ears and Seungmin can’t fight to contain his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew love could be so thorny?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>